A toroidal type continuously variable transmission that continuously changes the gear ratio by tilting a power roller held between an input disk and an output disk, in which when controlling the gear ratio, a first feedback control that reduces the deviation between a target gear ratio and the actual gear ratio and a second feedback control that reduces the deviation between a target gear change speed and the actual gear change speed are used selectively, is known from Patent Document 1 below.